I Need You
by NYKIDDO
Summary: When Edward comes back he finds that Bella's in a relationship. He will soon come to find out that her relatioship isn't everything it seems.
1. Intro

**EPOV**

She found someone. She's 21 now. She's been with the same guy for two years. I know that's what I wanted, but now that I'm back I want her back. She's everything to me. But even though I want her back, I wish she didn't come back to me because of the reasons she did.

**REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 1

**BPOV**

I was lying on the couch of my apartment when my boyfriend walked in. I felt my whole body freeze. "Hey, Baby," he said, kissing my head.

I relaxed a little, I guess today's a good day. "Hey," I said.

He walked into the kitchen. Then he came back into the room a minute later. "Why isn't dinner done yet?" he asked.

"It's only 3," I said. Then I saw that look in his eyes. I know that look, when he gets that look something always happened…

**EPOV**

Once again, Alice had me taking her shopping. "I really don't get why Jasper can't do this," I said.

"He needs to go hunting," she said, "And sometimes it bothers him to be around so many humans." I nodded in understanding.

We had been walking around stories for hours, and I was looking down at my iPod to change the song, when someone ran into me. "I'm so-" I started, but then I looked up and saw Bella. "Bella," I breathed. I hadn't seen her in weeks.

She smiled a little, "Hey," she said, "What are doing here?"

"Alice," I said.

"Gotcha," she said. I laughed, but then stopped when I saw a mark on the side of her face.

"What happened?" I asked. She visibly froze.

"I fell," she said quietly.

"How?" Alice asked, coming out of now where.

"Hello to you too," Bella said, "I was at the beach and I fell off the steps."

Then Bella's boyfriend came over, "Time to go, Babe," he said. I could feel my blood boil as he called her that.

Bella smiled a little, but something was off about her smile. "See you guys later," she said softly.

After she was gone Alice said, "There's something off about her. I don't think that's how she got hurt."

"Why?" I said.

"One, did you see the look on her face when he showed up," she said, "She did not want him here. Two, there's no way she got that from falling, it looks like something hit her. Three, Bella hates the beach."

I looked at Alice with a frightened look, she was right….

**REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 2

_**Previously**_

"_One, did you see the look on her face when he showed up," she said, "She did not want him here. Two, there's no way she got that from falling, it looks like something hit her. Three, Bella hates the beach." _

_I looked at Alice with a frightened look, she was right…._

**EPOV**

I was really worried about Bella. I was afraid that her boyfriend might be doing something to her, something horrible. I had to do something, I felt hopeless just sitting around my house!

"Alice!" I yelled.

Alice can into my room, "You realize I can hear you even if you whisper, right?" she said.

"Sorry," I said, "I'm just freaking out."

"I know," she said, "What do you need?"

"Do you know when Bella has class?"

She looked at the clock, "Thirty minutes. Why?"

"I need to talk to her," I grabbed my keys, "And I don't want her psychopathic to be there."

"Good luck!" She said as I climbed into my car.

…..

I pulled up to the school and got out. I looked around the parking lot, but I didn't see Bella's car. I sat on the hood of my car and waited for Bella. I saw her pull up and got of the car, she gave me a weird look.

"What are you doing here, Edward?" she asked.

"I came to talk to you," I said.

"About what?" she asked.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

She didn't answer me right away, "I'm fine," she finally said.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm fine, Edward." She went to walk away but I caught her arm. Her eyes lit up with fear and she pulled away.

I froze, "I'm sorry, Bella," I said, "I didn't mean to scare you…"

"It's okay," she said, she grabbed her wrist, almost like it hurt.

I slowly stepped forward and gently grabbed her arm. She gave me a nervous look, "I'm not going to hurt you, Bella," I said softly, "Do you trust me?" She was quiet for a minute, like she was debating whether she did or not. Then she slowly nodded. I gave her a small smile.

I slowly rolled her sleeve up and saw a red mark on her arm, almost like someone grabbed her. I knew it wasn't from when I grabbed her; I only grabbed her enough to stop her from leaving. "You have to tell me what happened, Bella," I said.

Bella pulled her arm away, "I don't _need _to do anything, Edward," she said and then turned away again.

"Wait, Bella!" I said, she stopped and looked at me. "You're right, Bella, you don't need to tell me anything. You don't need to do anything, just like you said. Whatever is going on, you don't need to do it. Just know that, if you ever need me, I'm here."

She nodded, "Thank you," she said, "I have to go."

I nodded, "Have a good lesson," I said.

"I'll try," she said. I watched her walk into her classroom and then I went and got in my car.

…..

I was sitting in the living room reading a book when I heard a knock at the door. I put the book down, "I got it," I said so the whole house could hear me.

I opened the door and saw Bella standing there. She had tears running down her face and bruises on her arms. "Bella," I said, "Oh my God. What happened?"

She jumped into my arms, her arms wrapping tight around my neck. "I need you, Edward!" she sobbed into my shoulder, "I need you! Please help me!"

It killed me to see her like this. I wrapped my arms tight around her waist, "I'm here, Bella," I said softly, "Shhh… I'll always be here for you."

**REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 3

**BPOV**

I dove into Edward's arms and cried. We stood in the doorway of the house for a couple minutes, Edward's arms tight around my waist and my hands clinging to his shirt.

"It's okay, Bella," Edward said, softly, "I'm here." Soon the whole family was crowded around us.

"Edward," Carlisle said, "You realize she's bleeding, right?"

"Actually, I didn't," Edward said, "I wasn't paying attention." I felt someone try to reach out to grab me. I jumped away from Edward and looked; it was just Carlisle trying to look at my injuries.

"I'm sorry," I said.

"It's fine, Bella," Carlisle said, "I'm not going to hurt you."

"I know," I said. I really did know that. I was still having a nervous breakdown though. I couldn't even think straight.

"I've got it, Carlisle," Edward said. Carlisle nodded. I hope he didn't take it offensively.

Edward stepped near me cautiously, like he didn't want to scare me. He gently picked me and carried me to the kitchen, putting me on the counter so he could examine me better.

He looked over my bruises and cleaned my cut. "You need to tell me exactly what happened," Edward said, "I mean you don't NEED to, but I want you to… so please, tell me what happened."

I flashed back to everything that happened and I felt the tears in my eyes. I felt him wipe the tears away, but I didn't pull away at his contact. I didn't feel threatened by Edward's touch. It was… soothing.

**EPOV**

I brushed Bella's tears away, not even realizing I did it until after I did it. I looked at her eyes to watch her reaction; she didn't seem fazed by it. I was glad she didn't, I liked being this close to her, even though it wasn't that close, but I still loved being this close to her.

"I was late getting back from the store and he was pissed…" Bella said, "He started hitting me. I was trying to get away but I couldn't. He wouldn't let me go…"

I was starting to get mad, but I tried to control myself, I didn't want to scare Bella any more than she already was. "How did you get away?" I asked.

She held out her right hand and showed me her knuckles. They were red. I gently picked her hand up and looked at her knuckles. Then I looked at her and pulled her close. "I'm so sorry, Bella," I said.

She cried in my arms, "I hate him, Edward," I she sobbed, "I don't want to go back, please don't make me."

"Bella," I said, pulling back to see her face, "I will never, ever, make you go back there again. You can stay her with us as long as you'd like. Do you want to press charges?"

She was quiet for a minute, "I do.." she said, "But I'm scared."

"Of what?" I asked.

"Him getting mad and hurting me," she said.

I kneeled in front of her, "Bella," I said, "I know I hurt you once, but I will never hurt you again. And I would never let anyone hurt you again. I will protect you." She stared at me for a minute, "Do you trust me?"

She was quiet and I started to get nervous, "Yes," she said.

I smiled and picked her up and carried her to my room to my bed. "You sleep okay?" I said, "I'll fix everything."

I turned around to walk out and leave her to sleep, but she called my name, I turned to her. "Can you stay until I fall asleep?" she asked. I smiled and nodded and walked over to the bed.

**REVIEW! **


	5. Chapter 4

**EPOV**

I walked down stairs after Bella fell asleep and saw everyone waiting for me. Once I came down the stairs Alice got up and hugged me. "She'll be okay, Edward," she said.

"I'm gunna kill him," I said as I pulled away.

"Edward, calm down," Esme said.

"How can I calm down?" I said, "The girl I love more than anything is upstairs sleeping in my bed and she was just hurt by her psychotic boyfriend. This is no time to be calm." No one said anything and I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. "Sorry," I said.

"It's fine, Edward," Esme said, "We all know you're upset, we are too. You need to be strong for Bella though. You need be there for her and help her through this."

I nodded and turned to Carlisle, "Do you a lawyer?" I asked, "She wants to press charges."

He nodded and jotted down a number for me. "Call him in the morning. Tell him you're my son," he said, "You'll need pictures of her injuries though."

I nodded and was about to tell him I knew when I hear Bella scream. "EDWARD!" I ran up the stairs, felling as if I wasn't going fast enough. And I'm a vampire!

I opened the door and saw Bella shaking. "What's wrong, Lo-Bella?" I asked.

"He called me," she said, looked at her phone.

"What did he say?" I asked.

"I didn't answer," she said, "But he left a voicemail saying that I better not do anything stupid. He's said that he'll find me no matter where I am."

I climbed onto the bed next to her and pulled her close while she cried. "He won't even be able to lay a finger on you," I said, "I promise."

We stayed like that for about 30 minutes. It had to be one of the best feelings ever. Then I finally said, "Carlisle gave me the number of one of his friends that's a lawyer," I said, "He said that he'll want pictures of you injuries for evidence." I felt her freeze in my arms. "I can get Alice to do it if you feel uncomfortable with me…"

"No," she said, "I want you to help."

**Review!**


	6. Chapter 5

**BPOV**

Today was my first meeting with my lawyer, I was really nervous. What if John try's to find me? What if he finds out I'm going to press charges and try's to hurt me again? I could go on for hours with all the "What if's" that were running through my head.

Edward parked the car outside the building, "Edward?" I said.

He looked at me, "Yes?"

"When I go back to talk to him…you'll come with me right?" I asked.

He grabbed my hand, "I'll go anywhere you want me to go," he said, "If you want me to stay here, I will. If you want me to sit with you back there, I will. You just tell me what you need, and I'll do it."

I smiled, "Thanks," I said.

He smiled back, "Anytime," he said.

….

"Hi, my name is Josh Matthews, you must be Bella," a man said shaking my hand.

"Yes," I said, "Nice to meet you."

He looked at Edward, "And you must be Carlisle's son," he said, "Edward?"

He smiled, "Yes, sir," he said.

"Please call me Josh," he said. Then he looked at me, "Now, Bella, tell me what's going on." I took a deep breath and told him everything. When I almost started crying I felt Edward's hand slip into mine with a soft squeeze. I have no idea what I'd do without him.

When I was done with the story Josh said, "Now, I don't want you to worry about anything. I will take care of everything."

I smiled a little and nodded, "Thank you," I said.

**REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 6

**BPOV**

I woke up and didn't want to get out of bed. I've been like this a lot lately. It's not that I'm lazy, I'm just…depressed. I have Edward back in my life and everything, but I just felt like…useless.

After lying in bed for about 20 minutes, I dragged myself out of bed and went down stairs. I walked into the kitchen and Rose came in behind me. "You wanna talk about it?" she asked.

I would've never thought that Rose, of all people, would try to help me. "I just feel so useless," I said, "Like I don't deserve to live or something."

"It's not your fault, Bella," she said, "You know that right?" I didn't answer. Instead I just opened the refrigerator and grabbed a bottle of water, because I really didn't know that. "I use to think that too," she said, "That everything that happened to me was my fault. I know now that it's not. It's not your fault, Bella. You are an amazing person and don't deserve any of what's happened to you."

I smiled at her, "Thank you," I said.

She hugged me. "Anytime," she said. She pulled away and looked at me. "If you ever need to talk, I'm here." I smiled and nodded.

We sat down in the living room and I realized Edward wasn't there. "Where's Edward?" I asked.

"He went to the store," Jasper said, "He'll be right back." I nodded.

About a half hour later Edward walked in. He saw me sitting on the couch and smiled, "Your up," he said.

I smiled back, "Yup," I said.

He grabbed my hand and I felt a familiar shock. "I want to take you somewhere," he said, helping me up off the couch. "Go get dressed."

"Anything particular I need to wear?" I asked.

"Whatever you're comfortable in," he said.

"Okay," I said, walking up the stairs. I ended up putting on a low cut blue shirt with black skinny jeans; and then a pair of shoes.

"Ready?" Edward asked when I came back down stairs.

"Mhm," I said.

Edward opened my door for me, he's always such gentlemen. Once I was in he ran to his side and started the car. "Where are we going?" I asked.

"You'll see," he said. He flipped on the radio and Keith Urban played through the car.

_I've seen that darkness on the edge of town  
The sun come up and the rain fall down  
And I've been a fool, yeah I've been around_

_And when the world got too much for me  
I took off and left a memory  
Thinking I'd find something better for me somehow  
Oh but now_

_Whenever I run  
Instead of running into the blue  
I follow my heart  
And there in your arms  
Is where I find the love I need  
And the best is yet to come  
Baby you're the one I run to_

As I listened to the words I realized that that's exactly how I felt about Edward. That's how I've always felt about him. I looked at him out of the corner of my eye and saw he was smiling. Did he feel like that too?

We pulled up outside of the woods, it looked strangely familiar. "Get on my back," he said, "We're gunna run." I always hated running. I buried my face in his neck as he ran. I could smell his sent, he smelt so good, it was almost intoxicating.

"We're here," he said softly. I looked up and gasped. It was THE meadow. _Our _meadow. Except, this time, it looked different. There were lights hanging from the trees and there was a blanket laid out in the grass. It looked beautiful.

"When did you do all this?" I asked.

"When I was at the "store"," he said, making air quotes with his fingers.

I smiled, "It's beautiful," I said.

"Not as beautiful as you," he said. I looked at him.

"What?" I asked, thinking maybe I heard him wrong.

"That's why I brought you here," he said, taking a step closer to me. "I know you might not feel the same way, but I love you. I always have and I always will. I know you might not be ready for a relationship, but I just want you to know how I feel about you. I love you, Isabella Marie Swan."

**REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 7

_**Previously**_

"_That's why I brought you here," he said, taking a step closer to me. "I know you might not feel the same way, but I love you. I always have and I always will. I know you might not be ready for a relationship, but I just want you to know how I feel about you. I love you, Isabella Marie Swan."_

**BPOV**

I didn't know what to say. He loved me? Is that even possible? Is it possible for anyone to love _me_?

"That's not possible," I said, my voice cracking a little.

"How is it not possible? I told you, I didn't mean it wh-" I cut him off.

"It's not that," I said, "I'm broken. It's not possible for anyone to love me."

I saw something in his eyes. It was rage and…something else. "Bella," he said, taking my hands in his, "You _are_ loveable. John is an asshole and he should never have treated you like that. You deserved to be loved, Bella. _I_ love you, Bella; more than anything. Please believe that."

I stared at him for a minute. I could feel tears running down my face, but I didn't care. That's what that look was, it was love. He loved me. He loved me and I believed him. Not only that, but I loved him back.

I jumped into his arms and kissed him. When I pulled away he smiled, "I love you too, Edward," I said. His smile widened and he leaned forward and kissed me again.

…..

That night we were lying in his bed. My head was rested on his chest and he was playing with my hair.

"I missed this," I said.

I felt him kiss my hair, "Me too, Love," he said.

**REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 8

**BPOV**

Today was my first hearing before the trial. I really did NOT want to go. "Edward," I said, "Why can't you sit with me?"

"I can't, Love. If I could I would," he said. He looked pained that he couldn't.

"I know you would," I said, "I just wish you could."

"Me too, Love," he said.

….

I sat next to my lawyer and Edward sat on the bench behind me. When they brought John out he glared at me. "You bitch!" he tried to lunge at me.

I felt my lawyer grab me, pulling me behind him. "Control your client!" the judge yelled. They calmed him down. "Please be seated." I looked at Edward and he eyes were black with anger.

The hearing wasn't that long because of John's outburst. As soon as it was over I dove into Edward's arms. "I've got you," he said.

"Just take me home," I said. He nodded.

**REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 9

**EPOV**

Bella ended up falling asleep in the car. I carried her up to my bed and let her sleep. "I can't believe he tried to attack her in a court room full of people," Alice said when I got down stairs.

"I was about to kill him," I said, "If we weren't in front of a bunch of humans, I would've."

"Don't lie, Edward," Emmett said, "You would've kill him no matter how many humans were there."

"True," I said.

Then I heard quiet sobs. "You hear that?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah," I said. I turned and went up the stairs to my room, pressing my ear to the door to hear better. I could hear Bella crying inside. It broke my heart.

I slowly opened the door. "Bella?" I said. I saw her sitting on the bed crying. I ran over to her, "What's wrong, Love?" I asked, pulling her into my lap.

"What if he comes after me?" she sobbed.

"He's not going to hurt you," I said, "He's going to jail, and that's where he's going to stay."

"Promise?" she asked.

"Yes," I said, "I will do everything in my power to protect you."

"That's a lot," she said.

I laughed, "Yes it is."

**BPOV**

I was sitting in Edward's arms for a couple minutes. We were both quiet, it was very peaceful. I started falling asleep on Edward's chest.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Just tired," I said, "I've been tired a lot lately."

"Probably just all the stress," he said.

"Yeah," I said. Then I felt this rush of sickness come over me. I got up and ran to the bathroom and threw up the contents of my stomach, which wasn't much. I felt Edward hold my hair back behind my head.

When I sat on the ground and looked at Edward he gave me my tooth brush. "Thanks," I said.

Edward sat in front of me. "I'm sorry," I said.

"For what?" he asked.

"That you had to see that," I said.

He reached out and touched my cheek, "I'll always be here for you," he said, "No matter how bad it is." I smiled.

Then Alice came running in, she looked worried. "We have a problem," she said.

**REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 10

_**Previously**_

_He reached out and touched my cheek, "I'll always be here for you," he said, "No matter how bad it is." I smiled._

_Then Alice came running in, she looked worried. "We have a problem," she said._

**BPOV**

"What?" Edward asked.

"Look," Alice said. Her and Edward both got quiet, Edward was probably reading her mind.

"Oh my god," Edward whispered.

"What?" I asked.

Alice handed me a pregnancy test. I stared at her. "No," I said, "I never…"

"Are you sure?" she asked.

I was really quiet. "Bella," Edward said, "Did he…"

I didn't want to think about this. I got up and leaned over the toilet again. Edward held my hair back again.

"It's alright, Love," Edward said softly.

"I told you I was broken," I said, "You probably don't want me anymore."

I laid across the bathroom floor. "Bella," Edward said, brushing my hair out of my face. "I love you no matter what. I just want to know what happened."

Alice leaned down next to me. "Did he rape you, Bella?" she asked quietly.

I felt tears in my eyes. "Yes," I sobbed.

Edward reached down and picked me up off the floor, holding me in his arms while I cried. "It'll be okay," he said.

"No it won't," I said, "My crazy ex-boyfriend abused me and is now going to jail. Now I found out I'm carrying his kid."

"Look at me, Bella," he said quietly. I looked up at him. "Everything will be fine. I love you more than anything in the world. Just because he's your baby's father doesn't mean he'll have anything to do with it. This isn't his baby anymore. This is _our_ baby."

I felt tears on my cheeks. "Our baby?" I said.

He smiled. "Yes," he said, "Our baby."

I threw my arms around his neck. "I love you," I said.

"I love you too," he said.

**REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 11

**BPOV**

Edward carried me from the bathroom and put me in our bed. "You really want this to be our baby?" I asked.

"Of course I do," he said, "I love you, Bella. I'll always be here for you."

"Thank you," I said softly.

He smiled and rested his ear on my stomach. "Hi, baby," he said softly, "This is daddy."

I covered my mouth and felt tears coming down my face. It was the sweetest thing ever. He kissed my stomach. "Daddy loves you," he said quietly.

"You're amazing," I said to him. He smiled and kissed me.

**REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 12

**EPOV**

I can't believe that that asshole got MY Bella pregnant. How dare he do all that to such a sweet, innocent, girl!

I was going to be here for her though. I was going to be a father to her baby. To OUR baby. He would never even lay a finger on our baby.

"Edward," Alice said, pulling me from my thoughts. "Phone."

I took the phone, "Hello?" I said.

"Hello, Edward," Josh said.

"Hey, Josh," I said, "What's up?"

"We need to go to one more hearing," he said.

I groaned. "Really?" I asked.

"Sorry, buddy," he said.

….

I took my seat in the bench behind Bella. "Why are we here?" Bella whispered to Josh.

"John's lawyer," he said.

"Great," Bella said.

"Why are we here?" the judge asked.

John's lawyer stood up. "My client has reason to believe that Miss. Swan is pregnant with his child," he said.

I froze. The judge looked at Bella. "Miss. Swan," she said, "Are you pregnant?"

"Yes," Bella said.

"Is he the father?"

"No," Bella said.

"LIAR!" John yelled.

"Order!" the judge yelled. She turned back to Bella. "Who is?"

"Edward Cullen," Bella said. I smiled.

"No!" John said, "I am!"

"We'll find out when the baby's born," the judge said.

"Okay," Bella said. What is she thinking?

**REVIEW!**


	14. Chapter 13

**BPOV**

I really had no idea what I was thinking saying that I could prove Edward was the father. There was no way in hell I was going to be able to do that.

"What are you going to do?" Rose asked.

I sighed, "Pray for a miracle?" I said.

**EPOV**

**9 months later**

I wasn't allowed back with Bella when she was having the baby. Carlisle thought it would be better. That way I wouldn't freak out because of all the blood.

Carlisle walked out. "Edward," he said, "Come with me."

I followed him back to Bella's room. When I walked in I saw Bella hold our daughter. Bella was crying as she looked down at her. I stepped closer and saw that the baby's brown eyes. I smiled and sat next to Bella.

"She' beautiful," I said.

"Look," Bella said softly. She pulled the little blanket off the baby's head and I saw little bronze curls on top of my daughters head. I reached out and touched her. She looked just like me….

**REVIEW!**


	15. Chapter 14

_**Previously**_

"_Look," Bella said softly. She pulled the little blanket off the baby's head and I saw little bronze curls on top of my daughters head. I reached out and touched her. She looked just like me…._

**BPOV**

"How is it possible?" Edward asked softly.

"I'm not sure," I said. I looked down at my beautiful baby. She was identical to Edward, but there's no way.

"Did you guys ever…?" Carlisle trailed off.

Edward and I looked at each other. "Once," I said, "Before you guys left, but is that even possible."

"It is," Carlisle said.

"But then Bella would've been pregnant for like almost a year," Edward said.

"Because the baby isn't human," Carlisle said, "There's some vampire there too."

"So you're saying this really is Edward's baby?" I asked.

Carlisle smiled, "Yes, Bella," he said.

I felt tears in my eyes. Edward and I had a baby together. Edward kissed my head. "Wanna hold your daughter?" I asked.

Edward smiled and nodded, gently taking her from my arms. Edward smiled looking down at our daughter. "Do you have names picked out?" he asked.

"I was thinking Alyssa Elizabeth," I said.

Edward smiled at me, "Perfect," he said. He looked back at Alyssa. "Hi, Alyssa, I'm your daddy," he said, "I love you."

Of course someone has to ruin the moment. John's lawyer came walking in. "I need to do the DNA test," he said.

"I don't think that will be necessary," I said.

"This was the deal, Miss. Swan," he said.

"You can clearly see that Alyssa is not John's baby," Edward said. The lawyer looked at the baby and then at Edward.

"Very well," he said. Then he turned and walked.

Edward turned to me and smiled, "My baby," he said.

**REVIEW!**


	16. Chapter 15

**EPOV**

It was the first night Bella and Alyssa were home. I had thought that watching Bella sleep was captivating, watching Alyssa sleep was a different story. She's so cute. It's so amazing to see a little baby that's part of both me and her.

I felt a pair arms wrap around my waist. I jumped a little. Bella's magical laughter played in my ears. "I scared you?" she said, "That's a first."

I chuckled, "I was thinking," I said.

"About what?" she asked.

"Alyssa."

She sighed. "Me too."

"She's amazing."

"Like you."

**REVIEW!**


	17. Chapter 16

**BPOV**

I was lying on the couch with my head in Edward's lap. "Edward," I said.

"Yes, love," he said, running his hand through my hair.

"You love me right?" I asked.

He was quiet and then he pulled me up so I was sitting on the couch looking at him. "What kind of stupid question is that?" he asked.

"Just answer it."

He stared into my eyes. "Of course I love you, Bella," he said, "You know that." I was true, I did know that.

"And you'd do anything for me?"

"Yes. Bella, are you okay? Why are you asking this stuff?"

"I want you to change me, Edward."

He sighed. "Bella, we've talked about this."

"But why not? Alyssa is pretty much vampire already. Carlisle says when she reaches 18 she'll probably stop aging. Why can't I be a vampire too? And stop talking to me like I'm 5!" After my rant I was out of breath. I hate how he always does that. He treats me like I'm 5.

"I'm not treating you like your five. I just don't want you to ruin your life."

"It's not going to ruin my life though!" I got up and started pacing the room. Then I turned to look at him. "Don't you get it? I'm not ruining my life because I already have everything I could ever want. I have you and Alyssa, and your wonderful family that loves me so much. What more could I want!"

Edward stared at me for a minute and then I heard Alyssa cry upstairs. I looked at him for a minute and then turned and went up the stairs.

**EPOV**

I watched Bella walk up the stairs. I've never seen her act like that before. She was so upset, and just because she wanted to be like me!

Emmett sat down next me. "Is she okay?" he asked.

"I hope so," I sighed.

"She's right you know," he said, "She wants to be like us. If this is what she wants, it's not ruining her life. It'll complete it."

I looked at him. "Have you been watching Dr. Phil again?" I asked.

He laughed. "Maybe," he said, "But it's true. Just talk to her."

I nodded, "Thanks, man," I said. Then I got up and went to Alyssa's room. I saw Bella sitting in the rocking chair with Alyssa in her arms. I smiled, she's so beautiful.

Bella looked up at me. "Can we talk?" I asked.

She nodded and got up and put Alyssa in her crib. Then we both walked to my room. "I'm sorry, Bella," I said, "I didn't mean to make you upset. It's just… I love you so much. I just don't want to see you through your life away."

"But don't you get that I won't be throw my life away?" she asked softly.

"I get that now," I said. We were both quiet and then I thought of something, something that I wanted. I smiled a little and looked at her. "You love me right, Bella?"

She smiled a little too. "Yes," she said.

I stepped forward and pulled her closer to me. "And you'd do anything for me?" I asked.

"Yes, Edward," she said.

I stared into her eyes, "Marry me, Isabella," I said.

**REVIEW!**


	18. Chapter 17

_**Previously**_

_We were both quiet and then I thought of something, something that I wanted. I smiled a little and looked at her. "You love me right, Bella?"_

_She smiled a little too. "Yes," she said._

_I stepped forward and pulled her closer to me. "And you'd do anything for me?" I asked._

"_Yes, Edward," she said._

_I stared into her eyes, "Marry me, Isabella," I said._

**BPOV**

I was shocked. Did he really just ask me to marry him? "Really?" I asked.

Edward chuckled. "I ask you to marry you and you ask if I'm serious?" he said.

I smiled. "Sorry," I said, "I just don't want you to feel that since we had a baby you have to marry me."

"Bella," he said, "I'm not asking to marry you because of Alyssa. I'm asking to marry you because I love you."

I smiled. "I'd love to marry you, Edward," I said. He smiled and leaned down and kissed me.

**REVIEW!**


	19. Chapter 18

**EPOV**

I thought the moment Bella said she'd marry me was the happiest moment of my life. Then there was the wedding. It was perfect. Alice did such a great job. She set up everything in our backyard.

Bella and I danced all night. I even danced with Alyssa in my arms a couple times. Bella cried when I did that. She said it was the cutest thing she'd ever seen.

This was my family, and, despite everything we went through to get here, it was perfect. I wouldn't want it any other way.

**The end.**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
